To be Treasured
by quite confounded
Summary: Lancelot finds a third captive he once knew, can he and the knights handle the package she comes with? Can she find someone that's not sickened by the very sight of her? Tristan oc, mentioned dag/fulc a/g b/v knights/ocs. Some shameful words
1. Misplaced Commander

Chapter One:

Misplaced Commander

Nessa's pov.

Months. We've been searching for months. The strongest, smartest of us all, our leader, gone. She's been missing for months, and It was all my fault. All because I couldn't listen. She told me, she told me we had to stick together, we were being watched, but no. I let Phil get the best of me. Oh Goddess if anything befalls her I can not be accountable for my actions. Clearly without her we are lost. We can't heal, fallow the pull, we are simply incompetent without her, but now we believe to have found her, our little ruler. The only down side is, if we have found her, it was because of Phil.

It was about a week ago. We were in a Roman village, and Phil was doing what she always does. Flirting and gossiping, trying to find a lead. We usually don't travel so close to the Romans, but we were desperate. If Ryann is in as much agony as I believe her to be, she won't be able to last much longer. I can feel her pain as much as my own, and I know the others do as well, such is the custom of us "sisters."

Ryann always told us, even if you wanted to go down a different road, to follow the wind, our hearts, the pull in a certain direction, it mattered not to her what we call it. She told me that "we are all connected, we share blood, love, pain. We are one. The four of us make a whole, that will soon grow." Sometimes I have an inkling that our little Ryann is insane, perhaps used to much of her "healing" potions. As quickly as the thought comes it is swept away when I remember all she has done for me.

If Ryann hadn't pirated the Roman slave ship, I know I would be dead right now, instead of harboring a few scares. Of course at first I did not believe so. I was beaten, rapped, and used to the amusement of my "master." The memory is bad enough without the evidence on my face. I remember clear as glass begging her to kill me and put me out of my misery, hating her for not complying until she told me of her past. My sweet little Ryan so young, so brave. I only withstand a few markings compared to her. Her body scared, flesh burned, and yet she lives.

Her own family tried to kill her, by stoning no less. She escaped just to be captured by the village Elders. She was to be burned at the stake for her "witchcraft". Again she escaped her captors, and fled to the forest where she has always been welcomed. That was only ten years ago.

Fifteen years old she wondered with her horse as her only companion. Bleeding, burnt, hungry, she wondered to a waterfall. I've been told that's where she found Tullia and Philomena. The three of them were alone with there horses until they found me. Strange how we all came together with only a years time. I guess it was magic. Ryann says it was what she had dubbed "the pull."

It's no matter. The three of us are outside a Roman's estate, a real pig of a man. We are one with the forest, blending in as if we were Woad, Ryann would be proud. As I wait for the opportune moment for an attack, waiting for cover of darkness I notice a thunder in the distance.

"Riders" Tullia whispers from my left.

"How many?" Phil asks from my right.

"Eight." I answer without hesitation.

"But who?" Phil wants to know. She moves as they enter the estate trying to get a better look. I send her a glare as a branch snaps and brings the attention of one of the filthy men. She smiles sheepishly at me as the man with a mane that could compete with Ryann's moves closer. Thank the stars his commander takes his attention to his work, and he leaves to scout the Saxons. When the rider can be seen no more we exhalable in the same moment all looking relieved. I send Phil another glare, and she returns it.

"Gods be damned Nessa, he's gone, we'll be fine."

"We'll not be fine till we have Ryann, did you not see, those are Arthur's Knights" Tullia tells her as if it's the most obvious thing, in the world. Our banter ended when we heard a loud pounding. Looking up we saw the wall to the prison crumble.


	2. The Commander

_The Commander_

_Still in Nessa's pov._

_As we watch from our post the wall crumbled and four of the riders enter. A few minutes later the one that hacked the wall comes out carrying a young boy followed by the lion looking man, their leader also weighed down with a passenger, and lastly a curly haired man that had an air of stupidity about him. I already despised the boy, but non of this matters now, he was carrying Ryann. He set her next to Guin and cried for water. _

_Looking on in horror, 'I can't believe how weak she looks, I can't take this any more.' I think as I storm out of my cover and over to Ryann. Tullia and Phil fallow closely armed and ready for anything. I push curly-Q out of my way and brush Ryann's unruly hair from her emerald eyes, brimming with tears. _

'_Gods, I have never known her to cry.' I think remorsefully, while whipping a stay tear._

"_Thank the moons, we've found you." I say clinging her to my breast. I look up and see Phil and Tullia around us pointing their weapons at the knights._

"_Stop." I hear a struggling voice beneath me. I try to hush her, worried she may harm herself even more, but she batters me away and stands shakily. Slowly she makes her way to Guin while telling Phil and Tullia to put there weapons down. She erratically sits beside Guin, looking over the wounds. _

"_She's a Woad." the dark one that was oh so close to finding us earlier stated. _

_Rolling her eyes while looking down at Guin, Ryann is heard saying, "good thing they have a scout to point out the obvious, humm Guinny?"_

_I ketch the incredulous look he sends her as Phil laughs openly. The moment of bliss is disturbed with the fat man himself. "What are you doing? Stop this!"_

"_What is this madness?" Arthur yells just as load, staring him down._

_Sticking his nose in the air like the pompous ass he is Marius answers, like he's speaking to a mere child, "They are pagans here." I can see how confused he is that Arthur doesn't get it. _

"_So are we." I look up to see another curly haired knight say, but this one had a boyish charm, an innocence about him, not the cockiness that was clear on the other one. _

"_They refuse to do the tasks God has sent for them!" Marius countered, yet again confused and dare I say quite confounded. _

"_You mean they refuse to be your serfs?!" Arthur is steaming now, his face red eyes fierce. _

"_You are a Roman. You understand. And you are Christian." Marius then gets distracted and looks at a gentle woman helping Ryann look after Guin. "You!" he screams, "You kept them alive!" As he goes to punish her Ryann stands, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. I can't help the smug look that covers my face._

"_If it were up to me…" Ryann pauses for dramatic effect, "I would use you as my play thing, and only after I get tired of your begs and cries for death, would I grant your please. Seeing as that is not the case, you may live," another dramatic pause, " for now."_

_Shaking like the cad he is he says, "When we get to the wall you will be punished for this hearsay!"_

"_There is nothing you could possibly do that I haven't already faced." Ryann spins and returns to Guin, helping her into the wagon. _

_Phil, Tullia, and I, haven been forced out of the wagon by Ryann, were now more or less standing guard when we notice Arthur making his way over. When he was but a few feet away he tells us, "when your friend is healthy enough to leave she will be set free."_

_I stand there watching him closely as Phil answers for us "We will not be leaving her." Looking like it was the answer he expected he just nodded, giving us a warning look, and left us to our own demise. _

_As the caravan moved along on the second day of travel, the three of us defended the wagon, following close behind. We received both curious and suspicious looks from the knights. Ignoring it Phil decides it is time for a conversation._

"_Do you think we'll be able to kill him?" She asks tilting her head to right looking at me._

"_The Roman?" I ask, just to make sure I know where she's going. _

_Receiving a nod Tullia answers with a negative, "no, if any the act shall be made by Ryann, Guinevere, or Lucan, though it's doubtful he is capable."_

"_She's right Phil. Think what Ryann would do. You know how she gets if you take her kill. Do you not remember last time?" I ask. How could anyone forget the rampage she threw. _

"_But I'm board, and she's weak, maybe we could say he was lost?" Pathetic, the hopeful look she gives us._

"_Do you really believe she would not know?" Tullia asked disbelief evident in her voice. "She is the wises we shall ever know, I can't began to comprehend how she knows the things she knows, but she would find out, and all of us would have to suffer with her as a companion until she got over it."_

"_Yes and we all know haw forgiving Ryann can be." I add on sarcastically._

_Ryann's pov._

"_Gods you idiots, do you not know it be a piece of cloth that separates us not a wall?" I say as I move said cloth to the side._

_The startled looks I receive was enough to earn a chuckle or two from the knights close behind.. 'guess Arthur doesn't trust us, oh well, can't blame him."_

"_You should be resting." ahh my dear Nessa tells me disapprovingly. Bless her heart. _

"_There are many things I should have done, in which I have never." I told her matter-of-factly as I whistle for Murtaugh, my trusted steed., and mount as he arrives. _

"_You were only freed a day or so ago after being capture for months Ryann. MONTHS!" Phil informed me a little too dramatically if you ask me._

"_All the more reason to be out and about."_

"_But"_

"_No." I simply cut off Nessa's protests. "You know as much as I what it's like to be incarcerated, and I shall not be imprisoned a moment longer, so stop your squawking and ride." I ordered as Murtaugh and I ran ahead. Murtaugh trots next to the curly one that found Guin and me._

"_Ryann is a rather odd name for a girl. How is it you came to be called thus?" He asked me. Oh my naive Lancelot, how I have missed you._

"_Well," I start off on the usual answer when ever asked about my name, "you see, my father was heart broken when his first child, a son, was born. You see he was fairly inept, and well, girly, so he had me instead, and his heart swelled with pride." Not able to hold back at the ridiculous look on his face I start to giggle abnormally girly for me. _

"_Blasphemy!" He all but screeched at me taken a hold of my waist and pulling me onto his lap, "Little one, how could you keep such a secret for so long?" he looked so hurt that I would not tell him._

"_Oh dear brother, I was afraid you have forgotten me." I tell him truthfully. At the confused look I continue. "Awhile back I misplaced my memory. All the while the girls would tell me things. Things I should know, and I hated it. Who are they to tell me I don't like chocolate or the sun. That I have a knight for a brother. To live your life being told whom it is you are is just dreadful, and if you have forgotten about your innocent little sister, I was not going to tell you. It is for knowledge you are to find, not to be given." As I finish my little rant I pick my head up and see the knights surrounding me. _

'_Well, that's a bit much, God I hate being stared at.' I think while simultaneously looking for an escape._

"_How'd you 'misplace' your memory?" innocent Galahad asked from atop his mare. _

"_Well I'll tell you…" and so I tell the incredible stupid story of how I broke into the Pope's housing to free his slaves, when I fell down the marble stairwell that led to my safe haven. "and poor little Tullia had the privilege of carrying me to our ship." As I finish I can see the bewildered look on all the knights faces. Luckily for me we were interrupted my the gloomy scout, and we made way to our camp for the night._


	3. I trip, and trip then I fall

I trip, and trip then I fall

Ryann's pov.

As the camp was setting up everyone went there separate ways, and I find myself at the fire with all the knights minus our aloof little scout. Of course Lancelot wants to know why I'm not in Sarmatia.

"I was not wanted." I answered shortly and as discreetly as possible. Alas my brother would not take such a reply, he wanted more description.

"Lancelot, I do not wish for you to know." I tell him, trying to convey what I mean through my eyes, my voice pleading just a little.

"Tell me."

'Stubborn ass of a brother.' I think as I heave a heavy breath. "Five years after you were caged, father grew ill. He did not make it past the winter storm, and mother, grief stricken, past soon after. I was of age, but I refused to take the man the Elders brought to me. He was a sniveling thing, and why should I marry someone who has not saved themselves for me? Ahh but he wa…"

"Who was he?" I send a glare at Bors for interrupting me.

"I was just about to say who he was, now stay quiet or I shall stop." I start again after I receive an apologetic look form Bors. "He was a son of an Elder, Abaoth, 'the lustful one' a horrid thing he was. Any ways I had to live with my uncle seeing as I didn't have a 'mate.' Dear ol' uncle thought it was his right to, lets say 'have me.' Of course I refused, he didn't much like that so he and his sons took me out into the forest and tried to stone me."

"WHAT!" This time it was not only Bors, but all the knights that thought it prudent for interruption.

"Good night." I say as I try to stand, only to be pulled down my Lancelot.

"You will finish this story Ryann." Gods he never calls me Ryann, always Little one, or some other humiliating nickname.

"Not if I'm interrupted again I wont." I glare my famous glare only to find a matching one in place. "You can not spring something like stoning on us and not expect an outburst." He tells me as he puts me back on my seat.

With a huffed "Fine" I go on to tell the story. "As our beloved uncle throws the first stone I trip over my footing," I stop and go on in a rush trying my best to dignify my clumsiness,, "you see they were new and I was not yet accustomed to.."

"Finish the story Ann." I send a glare to my brother for calling me Ann, as I continue, "the stone smashed into his youngest son killing him instantly, in the middle of the chaos I fled. Oh but I didn't get far. The Elders found me and whipped me for refusing such a fine specimen as a husband. My flesh was tore from my back, I was beaten beyond recognition, and in comes uncle.

He tells them of his son's death, how it was my, and I quote, 'witchcraft' that killed him." I stop and as Gawain opens his mouth to interrupt I worn them. "This may come as a shock, but I will be mentioning something a bit more repulsive than being stoned, and I don't want any nonsense out of any of you." Getting nods I resume my story, "I was put to death by burning."

I send a smile at Bors as he raises his hand. "Yes?" I inquire.

"How'd you escape from the stake?" he asked in his booming voice. Hearing Phil laugh next to Galahad I blush and roll my eyes, "I fell." I muttered incoherently.

"What!?" Phil asks loudly, continuing obnoxiously, "You know I'm hard at hearing love, been near the cannons to long in our pirating days."

"You know bloody well how I escaped being burned at the stake Phil! Why don't you finish the damn telling, I need to wash." so I leave, to get as far away as quickly as I can. 'like hell I'm returning before everyone's asleep, no need to face them with the embarrassment of some how falling off the obtuse stake, how does one even go about falling off a fucking stake, while being burned anyways?' I ask myself as I near a stream.


	4. Trapped

Trapped

Ryann's Pov.

As I get to the stream I take off my rags and step in. 'Son of a Roman, it's freezing.' I think and with chattering teeth I wash myself. Ridding myself of the rotting stench that is affiliate with the dungeon. After drying off I rub some of my healing ointment on my back, arms, legs, and torso. I can feel the tingling of the ointment telling me it's cleaning and repairing my flesh. "ahh.." I sigh out contently only to freeze sensing something to my right. Pulling on my change of clothes I turn and see our distant scout standing there, looking a bit confused, though naught but his eyes tells this, and for only a moment.

Eyebrow raised I query, "Yes?"

The impossible man stands there and shrugs, while informing me, "the women were bathing in the wagon."

"And you thought I'd bathe with them? Well I'd more willingly bathe out here. If not for my privacy, for how uncomfortable they are seeing me." I state obviously, which it should be, I know for a fact he was in hearing range of the cursed stories of my life.

"I presume it be your scars not you." 'wow, am I really having a conversation with the oh so mysterious one?'

"But Sir Knight we be one and the same." I enlighten him as I make to walk by, only to stumble and fall to my doom in embarrassment. With reflexes like a kitty cat, though I doubt he likes being compared to a kitty cat, he catches me. As he sets me down I sneak a peek and look up.

'He actually looks worried.' I muse to myself. I laugh at my folly and substantial lack of grace. I give a quiet thanks and leave him to do what ever it is he does.

As I near the camp I am welcomed with the snores of the knights and serfs alike. I silently thank the heavens. My thanks came to soon for as I turn there be Lancelot staring me down. "Oh shit." I say as I come tumbling downward over a sleeping Galahad. Looking up from the questionable position I give my lovely brother a thanks.

When I try to get up Galahad rolls over and captures me beneath his arm, oh what a heavy arm. Lancelot just smirks and walks away leaving me trapped under the boyish knight. Not ready for sleep just yet I lay there unmoving looking up at the night sky, that's when my conquering hero comes into view.

"hey" I whisper and laugh as he pulls out his curved sword. "Really now Tristan it's just me." As he looks for me I can't help but laugh again. "Down here." When he looks down and sees me anger flashes through his eyes. Trying to comfort him I explain, "Lancelot scared me and I fell."

Answering his raised brow I go on, "Before I could get up Galahad rolled over, I didn't want to embarrass the poor boy by waking him, but my lovely brother just left me, I've been here hours, and he kind of smells." looking up pleadingly, "Don't you want to help? I'll love you forever. No? ahh, I'll hmm, well what the hell do you want? I could…no that's silly, how about…I give you a whole bushel of apples? Green ones?" I look up with raised brows and a smile in placed nodding my head.

"You have nothing to offer me." he notifies me as he lifted the boy.

Down casting my eyes so he wont see the hurt on my face I answer, "of course not," and leave. 'why the hell do I feel such despair, I'm sure he likes getting his own apples, I know I do. It's nice to bond with the delicious fruit' I think this and other reassuring thoughts with no use. The damage is done.

I awoke to a shrill sound, the wind has picked up. Listening I hear the dangers of this day. Suiting up I get ready for the affray that will soon be taking place. No sooner have I taken position did I witness Marius take Lucan with a dagger to the neck.

"Stop!" Bellows the fat man, "I have the boy!" he looks so accomplished. Not waiting for him to harm the boy I let my sai go, perfect hit, right in the head. As he drops dead Lucan runs to Dag, and Guin lets an arrow go as a warning to the mercenaries.

"Your hands seem to be better." my clever brother states the obvious.

"You have a choice," Arthur informs them, "you help, or you die." There weapons are dropped and collected by a surf. The journey continues. Boring as any other.


	5. displeasing conversations

I must apologise profoundly for not... what's it ma called? ahh... you know putting up knew chapters, can't think. having what my grandma calls a brain fart. Anyways to the one person that reads this dreadful story i apologise. Up in Mass there was an ice storm, we lost power Thursday, luckily i had time to save my writing. No school Friday no school today and no school tomorrow (Tuesday.) we just got power back, it's been freezing, but with the seven dogs two cats and my mom i survived the weekend. instead of ficting i had to read books, i know right. any ways without further ado chapter..five? i think it's five, lets go with that okay yeah. The next chapter:

* * *

Displeasing Conversations

Ryann's pov.

As I wake and travel, like any other day, I can't seem to get rid of my overwhelming brother. "Lancelot, please. I will not tell any other stories now."

"Are you still upset that I left you last night?" He inquired with that offensive smirk in place,. "Yes." I simply answer, but truth be told it is not he that I am angered by, but my own stupidity. 'no shit I have nothing he wants. I'm sure he already has someone if not in Sarmatia than at the Wall.' And so my day passes with me b-raiding myself as we near our impending doom. 'Do they not know we head for a lake?'

Riding to gain Arthur's attention I ask just that. "Listen lady, Tristan is the best at what he does, he will get us home, rest ashore."

'rest ashore my ass.' I think as I gallop away. " I guess my avoiding mysterious man plan isn't going to work.'

"Tristan!" I call as I near said mysterious man. When he looks back I continue, "we're heading straight for a moderately large lake, you do know this right?"

"I am aware." Gods I could kill this insufferable man.

"what, you think we can all cross?" I ask disbelievingly, and that dim man just nods. How I ever thought there was something between us was beyond me.

"YOU-" but I stop as the wind picks up again, listening closely I am told to follow, it is not my time to lead. With a heavy heart I turn to leave, when his voice stops me.

"you do not think I am capable of bring your sisters safely home." it was more of a statement, but I answered anyways. "We do not have homes to be brought to."

"Your brother?" he asks again as I ready to leave.

With a sigh with annoyance I remind him, "You have brought him safe passage for fifteen years, why doubt now?" looking up I see a smirk, 'he likes annoying me, that pig headed old son of-'

"Do I displease you?"

'Oh now he wants a conversation.'

"You know exactly what you do to me." I all but yell, growing tired of our little game I turn and head back to the travelers. Not at all noticing the frown upon his face.

As I move back to the party I can see Nessa giving death threats through her eyes to Lancelot. 'what a cute couple. They would balance each other nicely.' Seeing him flirt with her brightens my soul. People usually stray away from Nessa, the poor dear, she's beautiful with her cleansing blue eyes and fiery mane evidence of her Irish heritage, but has a lone scare that reaches from her right eye all the way under her jaw giving her a sinister look. By name she is ungentle, but that not be the case, she is just untrusting, for it was her father that sold her to the Roman Slavers all those years ago. I smile to her as I pass, and give Lancelot an encouraging look. My heading; Guinevere.

I leave my reins with Tullia, whom is stuck with Gawain trying to crack her. Apparently the jokester in him was intrigued by our quiet sister. Joke after joke, I see her roll her eyes. I receive yet another pleading look, 'oh to bad, no one saved me from all my embarrassing moments in the short time we have known the knights so ha ha ha ha.' I'm such a nice person, oh well. Seeing their long blond hair blow in the brisk winter air, they look peaceful, if not annoyed.

As I clime the wagon, it seems to have hit a ruff patch in the snow, and I slip hitting my chin on the floor succeeding in biting my tongue. "Oh fuck me…" I sigh, hearing laughing I turn to see Phil not only laughing at my expense but pointing as well. I send her a look that quickly shut her up. She turned to Galahad and continued her elaborate story, this time the pleading look came from the knight.

When I finally get into the vile wagon I find Guin asleep. I move to check her and notice the fond glances Dag and Fulcinia send to one another when they think no one was the wiser. Wanting to give them privacy I depart and followed the caravan until we reached the ice.


	6. Idiotic Men playing the Hero

_Hello to you my dear reader. i would like to apologies for the absence of... crap why can't i ever think of this word? Ahh... UPDATE! ha that's it. yes i would like to apologies for that. i had to do a lot of college stuff before Christmas break, speaking of which HAPPY HOLIDAYS to you. what ever it is you celebrate. Right now, not that you care, I'm waiting for people to show and thought I would update. hope you like, but completely understandable if you don't. have a nice break. _

_~Shelby_

_Idiotic Men playing the Hero_

_Ryann's pov._

_As I near the frosted lake I see everyone dismount and spread. 'we're not going to make it.' I think as the wind picks up, yet again. Voices and flashes fill my mind;_

_Twelve majestic people stood tall, though in shadow I knew who they were, separating the oncoming Saxon's from the villagers running for the Wall. I see one run out to meet them, then fall. Dead. I feel the grief the knights feel for their lost brother, the pain the aguish., and it stops. I know what I must do._

_Looking up from my hands I see Tristan peering behind that absurd mane of his with a gaze that seemed strangely like concern. 'don't be stupid Ryann, we went through this earlier, you're reading to much into this, maybe he wants some food or something, offer him an apple, no stay away. You embarrass yourself enough as it is.' I think this and other delightful (mark the sarcasm) thoughts as I walk over the ice, Murtaugh in tow._

_Hearing the groaning ice I stop. 'what's the point?' Again the scouts looking at me. 'This guy has issues.' I grab my bow a quiver of arrows, my twin swards, my daggers, and my faithful sais. Throwing my demented hair in a knot I wait for the others realize what I have already._

"_Knights" I look up to see Arthur examine at his brothers, turning his steed around._

"_Well, I'm tired of running, and these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting." Bors said with a grin_

_Tristan's eyes flashed to mine before looking away quickly, "Never liked looking over my shoulder anyways." He shrugs before heading to get the rest of his weapons._

"_End all the racket" Gawain puts in next to Tullia, "Finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad actually looks ready for this. 'Phil must be rubbing off on him, she may corrupt him yet.' I think as Dagonet finishes with "Here, Now." _

_Looking to my abnormally quiet brother I see him shaking his head looking gloomy, agreeing reluctantly. Nessa gives him a pat on the cheek and a breath taking smile as she too readies to fight._

_Arthur giving Jols a nod and he bursts into activity, getting bows, arrows, and having people gather the knight's horses. The rest I block out as I think over what is to come. 'Obviously us girls will be fighting, so that would be-'_

"_Twelve." Tullia Answers thought to what I have no idea._

"_You could use some help." Nessa says down right ignoring Lancelot giving her a disapproving look as she makes her way toward Arthur. 'oh that's what we're talking about.'_

"_You're not staying." Looking up I lock eyes with Lancelot. Tilting my head to the side waiting for him to blink, an old game we used to play as children. Smirk in place I can see him waver, "We're not doing this Annie, we'll not choose your death over a brainless game!" My smirk slowly changes to as soft smile, as I reach up to pat his cheek, much like Nessa did earlier. "Lancelot, do not fret. Do you forget whom it was that father praised over the years. Surly not. Do you honestly believe you can best me?" I ask with an skeptical look upon my face. 'He always liked when I pretended to be vain.'_

_My smile broadens when I see his face alight with mock outrage. "Wickedness! Father always boasted about my skill, not yours Little One. I was his favorite after all." _

_Shaking my head I take my place between my brother and Dagonet. "Let us see, dear brother. After all these years, I pray your shot has gotten better."_

"_Hold till I give the command," Arthur called to his twelve companions_

"_You look frightened, there's a large number of lonely men our there." My brother the ignorant bastard, I think as I see Nessa's knuckles go white from gripping her bow. Opening my mouth for a come back I quickly close it as I hear Nessa reassure him in an iced voice, "Don't worry, I wont let them rape you." The knights chuckled, but I could tell Lancelot got the message that stated 'There's more than you know.'_

_Readying my stance I notch an arrow waiting for the command, watching the blasted Saxons march repulsively over the ice. I can see them stop and send an arrow not even close to us. _

"_Looks like they're waiting for an invitation, Bors, Tristan." Arthur instructs. _

"_We're far out of range!" Guin protests receiving a smirk from the commander._

"_Guinny, these are Sarmatian bows…" I trail off as Bors' and Tristan's arrows find home in numerous foul Saxons._

"_Aim for the wings, make them cluster." Arthur advises us, I knew this man was smart._

_As the army marches on, we fire. Arrow after arrow, and cluster they did. Keeping count so I'm able to rub it in Lancelot's face later, we fire some more. The leader of this little army catching on to our plane barks out orders; "hold the ranks, hold the ranks! HOLD THE RANKS OR I KILL YOU MYSELF!"_

_With the Saxons holding rank the ice wouldn't break, Arthur noticing this says, "the ice isn't going to break," then continuing to yell, "Fall back! Fall back! Prepare for combat!"_

_At once the knights dropped their bow grabbing their weapons. The girls following my lead keep firing. At least until Dagonet lets go his sward and grasps his axe running senselessly to the middle of the lake. Plunging his battle axe over and over, trying to rupture the ice and save his brothers._

"_Cover him!" Arthur bellows, and everyone again lifts their bow to the sky killing Saxon after Saxon. I drop my bow quiver, and grab for Lancelot's shield being stopped by said brother._

"_Lancelot, I can help him." I scream not at all having the patience one needs in dealing with him. I take my fist and send it soaring right into his nose, hearing a diffident crack I flee to the ice. I position myself in front of the gentle knight blocking the path the arrows have been sent on._

"_Ryann, go back to the others." I hear that dim man grunt from below me, while simultaneously plunging the axes vigorously into the frozen tundra. _

"_What would Fulcinia say if I allowed you to die?" I question, shutting him up quite soundly. 'silly man' I think while moaning moderately loudly. 'shit, I'll never live this down.'_

_The ice shatters and in tumbles Dagonet with me soon after. The frozen water pierces me like a thousand stab wounds. I open my eyes to see darkness, squinting I make out the shadowy figure of Dagonet. I reach for him and pull him to me. My lungs burning for air I struggle to attain the surface with Dag dangling behind. _

_Emerging I gasp and pull Dag out as well. Before falling into the abyss again I seize my sai and thrust it into the ice, holding us in place I'm able to heave Dag over my shoulder. Getting my second sai I force that too into the ice and slowly climb out with all the power I hold. Almost out I'm freed of the weight that was Dag, and am lifted into the air. Opening my eyes I see my brother. He lowers me to the ground next to Dag and I roll over to check his wounds. Pushing everyone out of the way as I go._

"_Ryann you should rest." Nessa urges as she tries to push me down. Gasping for breath I give her a look that sends her for my healing supplies._

_With a weak voice I say, "You have to pull.. It out. You remember how?" looking to Nessa at her return I receive a hesitant nod. "Good, you'll need to clean, stitch, and bandage it.." I take a deep breath, "You got that?" She nods to me and gets to work. "We need…" I trail off unable to finish, the cold setting in._

"_What?" I again open my eyes at the frantic voice of Phil, smiling softy I answer, "body heat."_


	7. Hawks are ever Watchful

Hawks are ever Watchful

Ryann's pov.

At everyone's befuddled looks I struggle to get up. "But.." Lance stops at my fixed stare and helps me up. "If.." deep gasp, "his blood moves to his, " breathing, breathing, "heart to quickly, he'll die. We need to slow down the, " gasping, gasping, "flow. " I manage to get out.

As soon as Nessa's finished her work I take off his tunic mine following soon after, pointedly ignoring the horror-struck intake of breath at the sight of my body, and I lay over Dagonet heating the both of us.

"Annie." I hear Lace whisper in repulsion.

"I'm fine." I pant out.

"You're not." he answers with the same loathing evident in his voice.

"I'm..

"Bleeding." the peculiar scout finishes simply. Looking up he's the only one I see that's not either looking at me with pity or repugnance. Everyone now seeing the arrow in my right shoulder shift uncomfortably, clearly no one wants to touch my stripped back. I watch as Nessa, with shaking hands, moves to take care of the problem. With a sorrow filled face I look away, not able to watch their disgusted faces and sigh, "It's fine Nessa, you don't have to touch it." I can practically see her guilt ridden eyes look away, what I didn't see was Tristan push everyone away and get to work.

"Oh!" I all but yell with the surprise of his coarse fingers nimbly moving about my back. Looking back our eyes meet and I blush.

"sorry." he mumbles, working ever so gently. Cleaning then stitching my back.

"you surprised me, that's all." Yawning I close my eyes, but not before I see whom it is that lifts and delivers me back to the caravan.

When I awake I am met with darkness, I'm alone in a wagon, the party has stopped for the night, that much is certain. 'Clearly no one want to share a space with me, well can you blame them, you're horrifying.' I think as I make may way to check on Dagonet. I see him in a deep slumber, with Fulcinia at his left. After I assure myself he'll be fine I walk back to my dejected wagon.

Climbing into the wagon fairly difficultly I'm welcomed with the eccentric scout. Glancing up form his apple, he tells me, "you should be resting." 'well not shit.' I can't help but think with a certain extent of bitterness as I make my way to the back corner of the wagon. My back facing him I sit, and let an angry puff of air escape my lips. "What are you doing here?" I ask becoming annoyed with his knowing look.

"Eating."

Swinging around I send him a smile, "why thank you for that wonderful insight Tristan, really, now I may die a happy woman."

"you are not happy."

Rolling my eyes I answer him, "Well no shit I'm not happy you dense unendurable man! Anyone could tell you that."

"Your sisters?"

"They do not wish to see what in front of their eyes." I answer, finding the grooves of the wall unbelievably worthy of my time.

A silence settles in, so comfortable I find myself making sure the scout is still in his corner eating his blessed apple. Watching a little too intently I feel drool drip down my chin. 'damn those succulent lips, and those sinful apples!' I think as I clear my head and notice him giving me an amused look a ghost of a smile on those tender lips of his. Luckily he miss interpreted my drool for hunger and walks over to give me his apple. 'or so I thought.'

"See something you like?" he provokes me.

'curse you and your observations!' I think while biting a bit to forcefully I answer him with a negative, praying my blush to subside to no avail with him stroking my cheek shockingly soothing he whispers, "your eyes say differ," and my blush increases ten folds as he leans his head ever so closer.

'what's he doing?' I think, while simultaneously breathing obnoxiously loud. Darting my eyes every which way I think, 'God, he's going to, no, you're dreaming you daft girl.'

I stay frozen in my spot as his unbelievably smooth lips lightly press my brow. 'You need sleep.' he whispers hoarsely as he pulls back. I nod my head as I lay back on the furs I woke on. Surprisingly my rugged Scout leans against the wall, watching the entrance for any unwanted guests.

'Rhyann, when did we start referring him as ours?' I ask myself as I silently watch him watch over the camp. With a smile blessing my lips and shrug, closing my eyes, and allowing darkness to flood my mind.


	8. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Ryann's pov:

I wake sometime later from the dreaded Sun blazing through the wagon nearly blinding me. Looking around a bit disoriented I see a thirst quenching apple to my right. Grabbing the apple I travel to the entrance, or in this case, the exit and peer out. Finding no one in the region I step down and whistle for Murtaugh.

At his approach I gingerly mount, fully aware of my injury, and ride a bit away from the party trying desperately to systematize my thoughts.

'It could have just been a dream. Yeah that's more believable, though how'd I get this apple?' Biting into the apple I ponder some more, not really paying attention to my surroundings, 'hu. how un scout of me.' I think bemusedly as I take in for the first time my surrounding.

I look to the ground hearing Murtaugh prance through the dew infested earth. 'He always did like to get dirty.' I think as I look up to see Hadrian's Wall. The fortress that has homed the knights for fifteen years.

Still looking around my new atmosphere I'm, literally, dragged from my thoughts. Pulling my disruptive curls from my eyes I gaze at the scout's alluring back. 'alluring back? Gods have mercy, I'm losing myself.' I start to reach out with my right hand to nudge said alluring back before briskly stopping and smacking myself instead, repeatedly, while chanting, 'just a dream, just a dream.' with an equal dose of repetitiveness. Finally he stops, as I try to take hold of my breath the unworkable man practically throws me into a room.

Righting myself I heave a deep breath before hissing, "What exactly is your problem?" With his back unmoving to me I find it suitable to jab it a few times for good measure. 'ooh firm.., No! Ryann pay attention!'

"You've been avoiding me." A hoarse whisper meets my ears.

"What?" I ask more than slightly confused.

Hearing my question he twist and looks down at me with an all-consuming stare, and slowly he repeats himself, as if I'm inept.

"I'm not daft you nonsensical man, I simply have no idea what you mean."

Narrowing his eyes he goes on, "avoiding, evading, skirting.."

"I know what avoiding means." I cut him off with my cold voice, waving my uninjured hand at him, and continuing, "But I have done no such thing."

"Done no such thing?" He scoffs at me, he actually scoffed at me, "After last night, you've been staying as far from me as possible."

"Last night?" I ask in a whisper, since he bandaged me or since he…Shaking away my traitorous thoughts I inform him, "Like I said, I have done no such thing. All I have done since awakening is think, and yes to think I am usually on my own, but I.." taking a profound breath I go on softer than before, "Tristan, never in my right mind would I purposely evade your company, if this is what I have led you to believe, than I must ask your forgiveness, it was never my intention."

While concealing my face behind my merciless hair, not able to make eye contact, I try to stealthily make my exit to no avail.

" Why do you hide?" He inquires as he tentatively wipes my bags away from my eyes.

"Why do I..?" I laugh grimly, then carry on in a sigh, "You've seen me."

His rough thumb finds its way under my chin, and lifts, when our eyes connect he slowly leans in. His lips leisurely fondle mine, obviously knowing I have no idea of what to do. "Yes," he breaths as we part, "I've seen you." With him caressing my cheek I can do nothing but fight to keep the mutinous blush down, damning my blood all the while.


	9. A Snorting Hairy Man & an Itchy Mustache

Hello and Happy New Year to everyone. I just wanted to say that this chapter is in both Ryann's and Phill's pov, but Pill's is a small part to show how different Ryann is because of Tristan. Also if you are confused in the beginning Ryann wakes up in Tristan's arms but they did not have sex. When Ryann's sleepy Ryann sleeps.

~Shelby

* * *

A Snorting Hairy Man, and Itchy Mustaches

Ryann's pov:

I woke not by the beastly Sun but a tickling to my nose. Struggling to heave my arm I swat the offensive thing that dared to wake me, while mumbling, then rubbing my nose to normal. Over and over this little mishap occurred until I heard an insulting snort. Looking up I'm welcomed with dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Morning." he greets me. I narrow my eyes as he begins to stroke that loathsome mustache, the cause of my early wake up. I take note of the provocative position we're in, and with my hand on his chest I hoist myself until I'm sitting up. Glancing around the room a bit dazed, my eyes rest on the scout a bit befuddled.

Countering my stare with a smirk and a shrug he answers my silent question, "Can't sleep all day."

"But did you have to wake me like that?" I whined, god I hate mornings.

"It's better than being smacked." He told me seriously.

"Oh Gods!" My eyes went wide as my hands nervously went to rub his tough cheeks, "Did I hit you?" I ask as I take a closer inspection of his face. Grasping all the valor I could muster I lower my face to lay a soft kiss on each cheek and one on the tip of his nose.

"Better?" I implore uncertainly biting my bottom lip. 'is that okay? I mean we spent the night together, even if all we did was talk, at least I talked, well rambled is more like it while he watched. Curse my nerves. Besides he kissed me first. I'll darn well kiss him If I please. Ha! Yeah, okay Ryann, tell him that.

"Ryann." He whispers lifting my gaze from my hands. He leans in and kisses me soundly. Resting his brow to mine he closes his eyes and sighs while nodding, "Better."

Later that day I find myself at the famed tavern, waiting for my sisters to show, eating the apple I stole from Tristan before I left. 'Lip-smacking tasty treat!' I sing in my head while humming out loud. 'and I'll tell you, I'm not talking about the apple.' I think as I snort, accidentally spitting out the chunk of apple in my mouth, and grab the attention of a few by standards, 'queue the giggles, blush, and just a little wave. There you go, now act like nothing happened, turn away, turning, and your golden.'

"What's gotten into you?" Phil asks as she plops down across from me. I give her a shrug, not wanting to get into anything. I don't know if he wants people to know about us, if there is an us, what ever us was.

"Where were you last night?" Nessa asks from my right, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Depends." I Answer shortly, inwardly cackling wickedly as Phil peers at me ready for my gossip.

"On what?" She asks wanting to get the low-down on the fort, she moves in to hear better.

"On what time frame, I was in a few places last night." I tell them honestly.

"When we first got to the fort, where'd you disappear to?" Phil digs, trying to find exciting news.

"I was escorted to a room, dreadfully tired you see, getting shot and all." Oh it's hard not to laugh as her bubble bursts.

"After that?" Nessa asks, you would think she would trust me.

" I was there most of the night, a few hours after we arrived I grew restless."

"What you do?" Phil asked again finding interest in our conversation.

"Took a walk." Again her bubble bursts, what the hell does she think I was doing?

"Can we get on with the meeting?" Tullia asks, speaking for the first time. I saw her eyes straying ever so often to the golden knight.

"Yes, lets." Phil says ripping her eyes away from Galahad, straightening her shoulders, and gaining a serious look.

After our little meeting everyone dispersed, going there own respectable way, and I find myself at an empty table. Gather parchment and other doodling supplies I get to work. Sketching whatever comes to mind.

* * *

Phil's pov:

Finally the meetings over! Gods how boring, I don't know why Ryann even asked to get together, she should know after all these years she's our commander, she's stuck with us till the end. But man was she acting strange, she was even smiling, something's going on. Like she can hide from me. Spent all day in a room last night, sleeping? Ha! She thinks I'm stupid, I'll figure it out.

Walking towards Galahad, commencing my corrupting plan, I bump into the weird scout eating an apple, Gods this man is hairy and what is it with people and apples? I thought Ryann was the only one with a bizarre fetish.

Sitting down next to my dearly boyish knight I watch the scout sit next to Ryann. There's something going on there. I can't help but gasp when I notice what she's doing.

"What is it?" Galahad asks me voice conveying his concern.

"Ryann." I whisper, "She hasn't drawn any thing since Sarmatia."

"Maybe she's board." Gawain offers.

"There's not much to do here." Galahad agrees with his fair-haired brother.

Tullia next to him just shakes her head making eye contact with me trying to hide her smirk. She knows something. If they won't help I'll find someone who will. Picking my head up I can just make out Nessa with Lancelot close behind leaving the tavern. Guess I'm on my own on this one. Slowly I creep over to the mysterious couple.

* * *

Ryann's pov

Lifting my head from my intense doodle I notice I am no longer alone. I rub away the pain my eyes collected from straining them so long in the dark room, and look to my left. When he looks at my face I can see a ghost of a smile on those divine lips of his. Confused, I rack my mind for the cause of his amusement, letting my eyes land on my hands I cures. Stupid coal, don't I look lovely.

With the back of my hand I try, unsuccessfully, to wipe the smudges off. Becoming frustrated rather quickly, Tristan takes my hand and leads me out of the tavern.

On our way to where ever he's taking me, I hear arguing. Listening closely I make out the voices of Nessa and Lancelot. I stop in my tracks and try to interfere, when I'm pulled back, looking at Tristan he shakes his disobedient mane at me and says "It is not our place." He paused, then turned back to me, "She can take care of herself." Reluctantly I nod my head, but observe to my satisfaction that we lost Phil, clearly Nessa and Lancelot are more enjoyable to eavesdrop on. Good riddance.

We reach his room, but this time instead of being thrown, I'm able to walk in. Tristan quickly closing the door behind him. I perch on his bed, not really knowing why he brought me here, but waiting quietly non the less.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Tristan till he was on his knees in front of me, a bowl of water and small towel at the ready. What the hell is he doing? Slowly I watch him bring the moist towel to my face and attack it clean. Do I smell bad? I can't possibly be as dirty as he is.

"Hypocrite." I mutter under my breath. Am I not clean enough for him. I can feel my face burn as he sets the bowl and towel on the floor with a sigh. This is so humiliating. This dirty man doesn't think I know how to wash properly. I bet I disgust him, if not my looks clearly my smell…

"Ryann." I'm brought out of my appalling realization by his stern tone. With his thumb he brushes my cheek and lifts it for me to see.

What the hell? Coal? Ohh.. I don't know what's worst, me thinking he thinks I smell, or him knowing I think he thinks I smell. I think it be the later.

"You still have doubt." He simply states.

"Doubt?" I Question. 'What in the name of bananas is he talking about?'

"Do you trust me?" He asks instead of answering my question.

"Yes." I answer in a small voice, surprised he heard me.

"Than believe me." When I raise a brow he tells me, " You're perfect."

I hold my hand in front of my face trying desperately to not snort, and he growls at me.

"Ryann." strictly he makes me look at him. "You're beautiful." My snorts die at the conviction in his voice and truth in his eyes. Gradually I nod, not believing it, but believing he believes it.

"You don't believe me." He stated.

Am I that readable? Hesitantly I shake my head no.

"Your lack of confidence is appalling." He tells me earnestly, while bringing our faces closer together. .

I wait for him to take charge and kiss me only to realize he wants me to take action and set our pace. Hesitantly I lean a bit more and brush our lips together, just a peck, then I pull back quite satisfied with my accomplishment. When I open my eyes, brilliant smile in place, I see that he's looking at me with a bit of amusement and something that looks quizzically like happiness. 'no that can't be.'

Again I lean in, this time a bit more daring, and kiss him. My hands shakily make their way from his concrete chest to his unexpectedly silken hair and I pull him closer. Tentatively I run my tongue over his bottom lip, taking delight in being granted entrance. I Take a fist full of his tresses, and desperately cling to him, wanting to become one. I pull back causing us both to fall on the bed. Gasping for air we break from our heated kiss.

I look at the ceiling trying to make my breathing regular as Tristan rests his chin on my chest and brushes a stray strand away form my cheek. When I can breath with out sounding winded I slowly look down and as our eyes lock I can feel my blush rise over my face.

Smiling shyly I try to tell him what I want, "I…"

Taking my tepidness the wrong way Tristan swiftly moves to get up, only to fall again. Looking at me with confusion and a dash of a glare he tries to removes my death grip from his hair so he can properly move.

"No, Tristan," I say tying to work up the courage to explain myself. "Sorry." I mumble as I realize what he's doing and sheepishly put my hands at my sides.

"To fast." He grunts, now sitting up fully.

"No." I shake my head, also sitting up. "I just… I didn't know how to tell you…" I trail off praying unrealistically he can read my mind.

"It's fine." He tells me while standing and walking to the window.

"Tristan," I whisper. 'Maybe it is to fast.' "I want… Tristan, do you think…" taking a breath I ask quickly, "Do you think it would be to fast? I mean, do you not want to?" Not meeting his eyes, but hearing him turn I continue, "because I want, what I mean to say is, is that I don't know how."

The silence that meets my ears is answer enough. Nodding my head I rise to my feet and shuffle my way to the door, hiding my face so not to let on that my tears have broken through. Walking past him I trip. I close my eyes waiting for my imminent fate only to feel familiar arms wrap around me. Biting my lip I open my eyes and stare into his breath taken orbs. I murmur my apologies and try to flee.

"Stop." He tells me as he grips my shoulders and forces our eyes to meet. He lets go my left shoulder, wipes the tears away, and notifies me, "You should know by now, I want nothing but you."

What ever my answer was, was lost as he crashes his lips to mine hungrily. Taking my hips in his hands he pulls me flush against him, and I can fell how much he truly wants me.

Moaning I let him lead us towards the bed and fall as my legs hit it. Cautiously he breaks our kiss and places his head on mine, "Are you sure?" He inquires of me.

"Yes." I breath while trying, unsuccessfully, to rid him of his clothing. 'stupid buttons.' Hearing a soft chuckle I send him a glare.

"Patience." He orders making little nips at my collarbone. Delicately he removes our clothing. He kisses and touches ever inch of skin I behold, scar or no scar. I feel his rough hand glide down my milky stomach to my creamy thigh, dexterously pushing them apart. I gasp and arch my back when he begins to stretch me, pushing my breast to his welcoming mouth.

At last he positions himself at my waiting opening, and enters. He kisses away my tears and whispers soothing words in my ear as his hands never stop caressing. Slowly showing me what it'd be like to be loved.

* * *

I wasn't going to put a "sex scene" in the story but I thought it was important to show how much Tristan truly cares for Ryann and how vulnerable Ryann really is. Reviews are nice, though no need to inform me of how much I such, I am fully aware.


	10. Bathing and Fetishes

Hey guys. sorry for the lateness. i still have a bit more college stuff to work out and 3 english project plus my english final due when i get back to school, so i'll try my darndest to keep a steady pace of, crap i don't know why i always forget this word? UPDATES! yes. i'll try and update regularly. i wasn't going to stop this chapter where i did but i thought it was long enough and i didn't want you, the only person that reads this pathetic story, to have to wait very long. So thank you, and happy M.L.K. jr. Day if i don't update before than.

~Shelby

* * *

Bathing and Fetishes

Ryann's pov:

Waking up, I'm sore. Moaning, I shift from my stomach to my left side and open my eyes. I'm greeted with the sight of my peaceful scout deep in slumber. What a beautiful man. As I watch him sleep I can't help but reach our and trace his strong facial features. When I get to his nose I notice him watching my movements.

"Good morning." I say pleasantly without ceasing my actions. When he doesn't answer I freeze and lock eyes with his, "What is it?" I ask when I see his raised brow. Biting my lip I go to move.

"Just waiting is all." He finally answers, that insufferable man, while pulling me onto his chest.

"Waiting?" I ask stupidly.

"For you to smack me." He informs me as if it's obvious.

"Smack you?" I ask as stupid as ever. What the hell is he getting at? "I'm not going to smack you." I tell him still not sure where this was going.

"Are you going to yell at me then?" He implores, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"If you don't stop asking obtuse questions I will." I huff as I flick his nose.

"My questions are hardly obtuse." He counters while rubbing little circles on my hips.

"Why would I smack or yell at you?" I ask trying not to laugh from his ridiculous tickly fingers.

"In past experiences, I've come to realize it's one or the other, if not both." He continues with unrelenting hands.

"I haven't a clue to what you are speaking." I tell him honestly, while resting my cheek over his heart and playing with his disheveled hair.

"You're not exactly a morning person."

"I'll have you know, I'm quite a wonderful person in the morning." I notify him rather heatedly, only to deflate when I see his knowing smirk. Returning my cheek to his chiseled chest I whisper, "I suppose, I have good days as well as bad."

"As do we all." He whispers in return. He kisses my forehead and rolls me on my back. Hovering above me he gives me a tender kiss before getting up.

"Where are you going? Do you want me to leave? I'll-" I ask, my insecurities coming back with a vengeance.

"Ryann." I hear him simply say. Looking up I see him redressing, not even sparing me a glance he resumes, "Stay, I'll return momentarily." With that he makes his way to the door.

When he opens the door to leave I dive under the covers as I see a crop of dark curly hair. "Tristan." The voice of the hair greets. Oh god he's going to find me in his bed, stupid brother and his horrible timing!

"Who's the lucky lady?" He asks, I can hear him shift trying to look over the mountain of the man that makes up the scout. With no answer my idiotic brother continues, "Yes, we heard the two of you going at it all night. I could hear her screaming from my room. Must be someone of interest to ketch your eye." Oh Gods be damned he heard us, I couldn't have been that loud. Surly he's exaggerating? I don't know if my face will ever return to normal. Red never was my color. Their voices fade as Tristan closes the door and they walk down the hall.

When Tristan returns I'm still hiding under is blankies. Humiliated, even if no one knows it was I, we can't keep it a secret for long, they'll put two and two together. Oh Hell. I'll be the laughing stock of the entire fort.

"Ryann." I hear his voice call from somewhere in the room. Getting no answer from me he struts over and removes the shielding covers from my heated flesh. Sighing he sits on the edge of the bed and plays with my tousled tresses.

"Did you tell him? Does he know?" I ask in a meek voice.

Bringing his hand to my flustered cheek he asks softly, "Is it so bad that he knows? Do I disgrace you?"

"Tristan, that's hardly the case." I all but shout. "He's my brother, and from what I understand he is one on the very best of you knights."

"You don't think I can take him?" He inquires furiously.

"I don't want you to take him!" I scream, okay lets calm down, "Tristan, you are brothers, I could not come between you."

"You could." he insists.

"I refuse to." I say stubbornly sitting up and crossing my arms over my bare chest.

"So I do disgrace you." He states.

"Don't be ridiculous Tristan. You could never." I say softly while stroking his cheek. " I was worried is all. I don't want him to find out this way. Finding me in your bed. It's degrading." I explain.

Quick as a flash he grabs my wrist and pulls it away from his face, "And what is so degrading about my bed?" He asks gruffly, tightening his hold on my wrist.

Narrowing my eyes I take my left hand and slap him as hard as I can manage, "Stop being stupid Tristan, and let go! Yes, it's mortifying. He said he could hear me down the hall!" As tears from in my eyes I beg sensitively, "Please, tell me I wasn't that loud. Tell me he was exaggerating. It's thwarting, not you, but…I… I just don't like being seen, heard. I'm not used to it."

"Stop." He tells me sternly while pulling me onto his lap, "You were barely as piercing as he made you out to be. He wanted gossip, he heard a woman's voice and thought he'd play it up."

Sniffling a bit grotesquely I mumble "Really?" While wiping my eyes. Chuckling softly he reassures me while he carries me to a steaming tub I hadn't noticed before.

"What's this for?" I ask curiously, eyeing the scalding water with interest.

"I thought I'd take care of you today." He answers with a shrug. He checks the water before gently placing me in it.

"I don't need to be taken care of." I inform him as he dumps smellies (oils and such) in the tub, simultaneously grabbing a small washing cloth and swirling it around.

"I'm aware." He answers shortly, gently caressing my skin, washing and massaging at the same time.

"Then why do you insist on bathing me like some child?" I ask irritated.

"I want to." He let me know, still working diligently.

"But why?" I ask in a tiny tone, not al all understanding why he would want to take care of me.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone would want to be with you?" He asks pausing his ministrations on my sore thighs to look me in the eyes.

"Yes." I answer quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Ryann…" he starts only to be cut off by your truly, "I know, I Know. But if you insist on bathing me…" I pause for his nod and continue, "You mine as well do it right." Seeing his confusion I elaborate, "Get in." With a quirk of his brow he complies by taking off his clothing. He moves to have me sit on his lap with both legs draping over his right side, my head in his little nook. "Much better." I mumble as he maintains his attack on my skin.

"Is this necessary?" He asks drawing little swirls on my back.

"Yes." I answer while massaging his chest clean.

"Why is it I had to join you?" he whisper in my little ear.

"Now we can take care of each other." I whisper back tracing an angry scare.

"Is that right?" He asks.

"Well, there is that. But the fact that swayed me was that you joining me in the tub meant I'd get to see that delicious body of yours again." I reply looking up to his face trying to, unsuccessfully, hold back my blush.

"It seems great minds do think alike." He retorts never relenting his soft swirls on my back when it happens. I freeze in his arms, the wind blowing from an invisible entry, filling my head with scene after scene.

"What is it?" He asks perplexed, moving me so we see eye to eye.

"I… You would not believe me." I whisper, choking back the sobs threatening to break loose.

"Tell me." He orders firmly.

"I, I have an acute sense of certain things." I answer vaguely. "Balance not being one of them of course." Yes pivot his attention, make a fool of yourself, better that than have him think your mad.

"Ryann." Gods how can he read me so? How the Hell does he stop me with one word? This man hold to much power over me.

"The wind. It…ahh… tells me things. Shows me things." Gods I sound cracked.

"The future." He finishes for me.

"Kind of. It's more… well, I can't see the future, I can feel it. You know? I can usually make out who it is that's in trouble for the way I feel towards them. Does that makes sense? It's a pull,. Yes that's it, the wind shows me, for lack of a better word, the future, and pulls me in to correct it."

"Dag." He simply whispers.

"Yes, like with Dag, and Lucan, and-

"Your sister." He again finished for me.

"Exactly." I smile brightly, happy I'm not being laughed at.

"And what did you 'see'?" He requests.

"Pain. Death. The Saxon's will be here by night fall." I shudder at the thought.

"You will stay and fight." It wasn't a question but I feel obligated to nod. "Do not think of them now. We have the day, and shortly we will be found missing. Come." He brushes it off. The fact that an entire army will be here within hours, and he shrugs it off. Well it's not like he'll be harmed. At least he'll be long gone. Safe.

Sighing I rest on the bed newly clothed silently thinking of a way to thank Tullia for dropping them off, when I'm assaulted.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shriek eyeing the offensive comb clutched in that appalling man's hand.

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory." He reaches up, but I duck down just in time, jumping to my feet and trying to escape only to fall with the unexpected pain between my legs. "Oww!" I cry, pouting a bit for good measure. With a blink of an eye Tristan was kneeling in front of me, looking worried.

"What is it?" His eyes roam over my body looking for a tell-tail sing of my pain.

"Just surprised me is all." I mumble looking any where but his face.

"Of what, that I own a comb?" He asks skeptically.

Giggling a bit I shake my head, "No, I just forgot, that…well, just a bit sore is all."

"Want me kiss it? Make it better?" Oh lord, I thought I was red before.

"No!" I answer quickly. " I mean…ahh… it's almost noon, someone might barge in and I rather keep that to ahhh… when we have an infinite amount of time on our hands." Oh crap I'm shaking, damn this man!

"Are you positive, I'm sure it wont take long." He taunts with that infuriating smirk in place.

"I'm quite hungry." I tell him trying to change the subject.

"So am I." He just brings us right back to those dirty thoughts. Looking up I see his eyes glowing with mirth.

"This is not funny." I grumble marching towards the door once again.

"No you don't." He stops me again pulling me to his lap to finish his combing.

"You can comb it all you want, there're no knots, it just looks this chaotic all the time." I update him impatiently.

"Mine's the same." He replies easily.

"Then why are you…" Thinking back to all his touches I try to hide my grin, "Do you have a hair fetish?"

Grunting his completion we stand to leave. "You know Tristan you can tell me, I myself have a things for hands." With his lifted brow I continue, easily put into a conversation with little help. "Yes, think about. I can't imagine living without my hands. One? Yes, but without both of my hands I would be useless. Maybe I'd get lucky and trip over my foe." Ranting on my marry little way I hardly noticed Tristan decorate my boring shoulder with his arm, pulling my closer. Beaming gleefully I continue to explain my reasoning for hands being so amazing.


	11. Coming Out

Hello people. I just reread misunderstood and I was appalled at how short it was. Sorry, I'm a little slow. I know that was like nine captures ago. Ahh what you gunna do? Any ways I haven't written lately and I didn't have school today so I thought I throw another chapter, or shall I say update, out there. He he, I didn't forget the word 'update' like usual. Okay, well we have midterms next week on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. That means half days. I will try to write another one. It gives me something to do. I have to get my mind off waiting for the fourth book of the Inheritance Cycle. Gods I hate series. Sorry, I like to ramble.

~Shelby

* * *

Coming Out

Ryann's pov:

Later in the day I discover myself alone, and with time to spare. Slowly I make my way to the stables, taking in my surroundings. Children laughing and playing, not at all bothered with the frigged wind whipping things about. Maids gossiping, men gambling. None seeming to know what will befall in the morn. With a heavy sigh I carry myself over to my poor neglected steed, Murtaugh.

"How's my handsome boy?" I ask softly nuzzling his cheek. "Behave." I state as he nibbles my ear, blowing his hot breath down my neck. "Did you miss me Sweets? Yeah…I missed you too. I know, I know. You wont be locked up much longer, calm down. It's not so bad, eh? Nahh. Tomorrow we'll be running. You can feel it can't you boy?"

Brushing his thick fur we mingle well past twilight, when I have to stop abruptly, "None of that!" I cry, "You hear me? Put that tongue away. I don't want any kissies from you. Your breath is worse than a wild bore. Don't look at me like that Murtaugh… All right, just a little kiss on the cheek… There. All better?" I meet his innocent black eye and snort, innocent my ass, "Yeah, yeah . I know what you want." Digging into my pocket for the enticing apple I hand it to him. The bastard of a horse takes it and runs, at least moves, as far as he can get and munches joyfully. "Don't choke…bloody wretched animal…should sell you for meet…probably aint worth a cent… leave you to the Romans…yeah, that's what I'll do…stupid horse…ungrateful…couldn't even share" I grumble all the way to the tavern and sit.

Leisurely I sip my ale, soon being joined by Tristan. He gracefully, almost mockingly, seats himself in the chair to my left. Content with sitting, we watch the knights and my sisters equally making fools of themselves.

Smiling softly at their stupidity and naivety, I glace away from my ridiculous family and happen to see a woman glaring me down. Beautiful she was with her light hair every strand in place and dark eyes, though I could see the hate radiating off her. What's her problem? Then without warning, it disappears and is replaced with a flirtatious smile as Tristan, I'm assuming, made eye contact.

Understanding washing over me I mask my face, and meet her loathing eyes with a fierce stare. Not exactly knowing what to do I act collective and unbothered. Tristan, always the perceptive one, sends the girl scrambling away with his smoldering narrow eyes. He leans to place a kiss on my brow while pulling me closer.

Again we become the quiet audience of the unknown drunkards. Not hiding, yet not seen. Comfortably I rest my head on the shoulder next to me, smiling as he continues to stoke my hair. Feeling someone watching me I look up, fully intending to find the lonely bar maid, only to be met with Lancelot's penetrating eyes. With his curly locks he motions me outside. As I go to leave Tristan tightens his hold on me. Smiling reassuringly I pull is hand to my lips and lay a gentle kiss before getting up and walking to my dear brother.

"What are you doing?" He stage whispers as soon as he sees me.

"You told me to come out." What is he talking about? Was he motioning to someone else?

"With Tristan. What are you doing with Tristan?" he specifies.

"At the moment, nothing."

"Don't be a smart ass Ryann. You were the girl from this morning weren't you? Admit it."

"With pleasure." I give him a deep bow. "Yes, it was me with Tristan this morning."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He demands. Whispering he asks, "How many have you…" He stops to clear his throat clearly uncomfortable and furious. "How many men have you bedded?" SMACK! "No brother. I am not like you. You think I'm stupid. I know what you've been doing over the years. I know you've been 'bedded' by countless women. Why do you think Nessa is so wary of you? You Stupid git! You hypocritical hound! Don't you dare think I'd ever be like that. I have and only will ever sleep with one man. " Whispering I finish "I love him Lancelot. I do not care what you think of me. He is a good man he-

"He's using you!" He cuts off my epiphany, "He does not return your feeling. Listen Ryann. I'm sorry, but-

"How can you tell he doesn't love me?" I demand refusing to allow my tears to fall, while idly thinking I have been brought to tears far to much since meeting the knights.

"How can you? Ryann the man is unreadable. No one can tell what he's thinking, forget about feeling."

"I find him quite easy to read, and he's honest, he's not afraid of hurting anyone, if he didn't love me… If he didn't care for me he would tell me."

"Has he ever told you he loves you Ryann? I'm trying to protect you, Ryann, please…"

"No. No he hasn't." Answering his face that seemed to scream 'see?', I replied, "actions speak louder than words."

"People have sex all the time Ryann. Really-"

"Enough." Well, speak of the devil and he hath appear. Tristan comes stomping over to me. Looking up I see him throwing menacing looks towards Lancelot. "Enough." He states again. From his close proximity I can feel him seething with anger. "Lancelot, you know nothing of what you speak." Looking down at me he whispers, "Leave us. I wish to speak with your brother."

" I do not have to obey your order." I tell his defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No. You don't." Arranging our foreheads together he requests, "Please, you are tired, go to our room and rest. I'll join you shortly. Please." With a huff I set off to our room. Hearing Lancelot say something about taming me. Stupid boy. Like I can be tamed.

Angrily I flop down on our bed nearly bouncing to the floor. Laying on my back I think while waiting for that slinky chap of mine. If he's still mine. I wish I would have gotten my own room. It'd be far easier to ignore him and act like I didn't shout my love for said man to my brother, his brother, Gods. Why me? I bet Tullia would allow me to sleep with her without asking questions, though, probably because she already knows what's going on.

I roll over when I hear the door opening. "I know you're awake."

"I'm sorry." I blurt out sitting up to face him, "I didn't mean to say it."

"You lied." He says, moving towards the chair in the corner and delicately placing his curved sword down.

"What? No! Gods no." I jump up and move in front of him. "Tristan, I meant what I said. I just…I didn't like how it came out. I'd much rather I told you first instead of shouting it at my hopeless brother."

"I don't understand." Looking up I see his dissatisfaction with being confused, clearly he hates not being able to comprehend something as simple as this.

"How can you not understand? I love you. There's nothing more simple in the world than under-

"No. How can you believe such different things out there than in here?" Now it's my turn to be confused. Luckily he can read me so he continues. "Out there, you defended us. In here you're quick to think I don't want you."

"I don't know." I answer, averting eye contact, "I guess I… I don't have to pretend in here, with you I feel safe. I don't have to act confident and happy, in here I can be myself."

"Are you happy?"

"Since I've met you, yes."

"Do you believe what you said? Do you believe I love you?"

Moving closer to wrap my arms around his waist I answer. "Yes Tristan I do. I don't understand why you do, but you're not one to play with some ones feelings. I know you."

"Good."

"Are you cross with me?" I ask in a small voice, hiding in his chest. "Are you angry he found out?"

"We weren't exactly hiding it."

"No we weren't. But that doesn't answer my question." Softer still I ask, "Do you hate me?"

Laughing uncharacteristically he pulls me closer. "No, I could never."

Smiling I look up and kiss his neck not being able to reach any higher. Damn these short legs of mine! Slowly I trace the prints on his high cheekbones. "What are you Tristan?" I inquire, obviously wanting to know what part of Sarmatia he is from.

"Yours."

"What? No, ahh…" Reshaping the question I ask "Where will you leave to tomorrow?"

"I am not leaving."

"What do you mean you're not leaving? You have to leave! You have to go home to your family. It is not safe here." On the verge of a panic attack I grip him so not to lose my balance.

"You will never return to Sarmatia."

"Well of course not. I don't belong in Sarmatia, but you, you belong-

"With you. I am not leaving."

Sitting him on the bed for better eye contact I persist, "You no longer hold such a strong burden, your eyes are dark, your shoulders tense. You are free Tristan. Free from death, free from this land. You must go home. There is nothing here for you."

A bit angrily he grabs my hands, "You are here. There is nothing for me in Sarmatia. My family is here." he finishes rubbing circles on my palms. "What about you? What are you? A Woad? Pirate? Gypsy? Where do you belong?"

"You know I belong to you."

"Then lets stop this nonsense we need to ready for battle, then you need to rest."

"You need to rest just as much as I." I mumble stepping back so he can stand. "Why do you anger me so?"

"It was the fire in your eyes I first became enwrapped with." He tells me taking my hand as we make our way to the wall.

"Doesn't mean you have to be an ass."

Upon reaching the wall we can see the Knights and my sisters waiting. Looking over the side as far as we could see; Saxons. Thousands camping out on our front lawn. Hiding in the shadows with Tristan we watch as Arthur and Guiny come scrambling up the stairs a bit flushed and disheveled.

With a quick glance over the Wall, he turns and meets our eyes. "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God be with you." Swiftly he descends the stairs with Lancelot, Guin, and curiously Nessa follow behind.

I look to Tristan asking silently to go after them. "Go, but give them time." Nodding my head with a smile in place I kiss him twice on the neck, again cursing my shortness, and leave. When I reach Lancelot, Arthur and Guin are no where to be seen. Waiting in the shadows I watch as my poor brother pleads with Nessa.

"Come with me Nessa. I know I'm not much, but I'll change. I'll do what ever you wish. Only death awaits you here."

Gently cupping his cheek in her hands she shakes her head. "I cannot. My family is here, they will fight. I will not abandon my commander. Go Lancelot. Grow old in your Sarmatia, gain a family. Be happy, I cannot go with you. I'm sorry."

"No. She's not going to stay. Annie will come with me. There's no reason for you to stay. Come with us. Be my family."

"Ryann will never return to Sarmatia, nor do I ever wish to meet a place as she has described."

"Then we'll go where you like. Back to Ireland? I don't care. Please-

"Lancelot." I cut him off. His crest fallen face becoming to much. "I will not leave this place. The Woads, because of Guin, are as much family to me as you are. Do what you wish, I'm not telling you this in hopes you will stay. If it were up to me All of you would leave." Turning to Nessa I continue in an undertone, "If you desire to live and be happy, go with him. He is a fine man. Take the ship, I don't care. I do not want you to stay."

"I will not depart with you. I yearn to fight, they have hurt you. They will die for it." Nodding to herself she kisses Lancelot an the cheek and leaves to prepare.

Reaching for Lancelot I tell him, "I am sorry. She cares for you, but she is to proud for her own good. The stubborn ginger, it's the Irish in her I think."

"You will stay then?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but Britain is the closest thing to a home I've had for nearly fifteen years. But you, you are free. Go home, where ever that may be. Live the rest of your life happily."

"And Tristan?"

"I have tried to persuade him other wise, but he will not listen. He will stay and fight."

"They will follow you to the end, your sisters, and with them they will take my brothers." A humorless laugh escapes him. "It seems I have no choice.

"But you do! Lancelot you do! I never meant for any of this to happen! Do you think I like holding their lives in my hands? Their fait? No! Gods no. I wish I would have allowed our sweet uncle to stone me that day. I don't want anyone to follow me and now Tristan, the tenacious ass, refuses to leave. You are free. You have a choice. Leave…" Sobbing horridly I fall to my knees. "I can't lose you too."

"Oh Annie. You wont lose me." Kneeling in front of me he takes me in his arms. "I've only ever wanted the best for you. I know you don't want any of this. You're to pure. I don't want to lose anyone either. You're happy though? We could go anywhere. I'm sure if you leave the lot of them would."

"But you would stay." I tell him rubbing my eyes dry.

"What?"

"You would stay. Like with me and my sisters, our 'pack,' you would stay with Arthur and then our rolls would be reversed."

Laughing softly he nods. "Aye I would, am." He corrects. "Though I don't like that you are. Are you happy my little one?"

"Yes. I'm the happiest I've been since before you were taken. Tristan loves me. He may not say in so many words but he does. He takes care of me, even thought I am in no need of it. We complete each other I think."

"Yes you do." He says as he helps me up. We make our way to our rooms.

"I think we complete each other as much as you and Nessa do." I hint with a large lack of skillfulness.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please Lancelot. She was practically all over you." I throw my hands in the air to emphasis my meaning.

"She gave me a kiss on my cheek Ryann. Has Tristan done anything to you I should know about. You're acting strange."

"I highly doubt you want to know what Tristan has done to me." I laugh sweetly at his sickened look. "Besides, a kiss on the cheek is a high accomplishment for Nessa. She wont let anyone near her, let alone touch her."

"Really?" His eyes sparkle with pleasure as we stop in front of Tristan's room.

"Yes, but don't push your luck. She's not the snuggly type. Give her space, but not to much. She might think you've lost interest, or other worldly, revolted by her."

"Why the blaze would she think that?"

"It's what I would think. We're a lot alike, Nessa and myself., but she wouldn't hide her discomfort like I did."

"You're both gorgeous. How could either of you think in such appalling ways?"

"We have been given different lives Lancelot. She is strong but vulnerable, be careful. If you do anything to harm her, I care not that we share blood, I will make you pay, and vise versa."

"I get it. I get it. Now rest my little one. We need rest for tomorrow. Will you be fighting along side us?"

"No we will fight with the Woads. They have been kind to us over the years."

Nodding his head he leaves down the hall to his own room. As I watch him go I feel warm arms encircle my waist and a chin on my head. "They will be fine." He tells me.

"Yes. Now come. You must rest for tomorrows events. You are rather old."

"Am I?"

"You are. You have at least ten summers over me." I explain on our way to bed.

"Far to old for you I imagine."

"Yes, but you are lucky I like the seasoned look. You have all the experience I need."

"I shall count my blessed stars than."

"And you should." I fain seriousness.

Smiling he pulls me to him and nuzzles my neck. After a few minutes he stops. "Ryann?"

"Hmm?"

"How was it you came by Marius' dungeon?"

"I was captured."

Rolling his eyes he elaborates. "If you can 'see' thing, how were you captured?"

"I felt what would happen." With his curious brow I go on. "I felt you. I knew if I were captured it would lead me to you. Though at the time I didn't know it was you. I felt love and bliss, at the moment I assumed it was Lancelot. We were close as children. You know. He helped me learn to become a healer because I could always injure myself. But healing wasn't any fun so dad would take me out scouting, and mom she wanted to make sure I could cook so-

"Ryann."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I haven't been truly happy in a long time. I felt the content ness I would gain through the torture, so I kind of went looking for it. Besides if it wasn't me it would have been Nessa. Strong she is, but she would have killed herself the first night. Other people have brought her to much pain in the past. "

"Me?"

"Yes Tristan for you. I don't trust easily, but if the wind shows me something I follow it. It's never let me down. I was desperate. I love my sisters, but they always look at me with pity. So what a few months of torture? I would do it all again. You're the only one that has never showed any sign of pity towards me. "

"That is because I don't pity you. I respect you. Though I am not cheery with the pain the hindrance have given you, I am please with the woman you have become because of them."

"I am broken, scarred…I'm-

"Ludicrous. Foolishly ignorant of your splendor. You are flawless, and mine. I'll hear no more of this talk. Lets to bed my exquisite minx."

"You're the ridiculous one." I say smiling as I snuggle close and hold on for what could easily be the last night we have together.


	12. Climax!

Hey guys, or shall I say guy, no person, yeah. Hey person. It's been a while. Sorry. All my projects and mid-terms are done. It's taken me a while to figure out how I wanted to lead people into the battle. I could have been my usually lazy self and just cut ahead where the movie is and just have the girls with Guin, but I didn't really want to. I like my random Tristan conversations. But even so, it's not much. I really think I've dragged this thing on long enough, it'll be ending soon. Maybe I'll do another story. Who knows? We'll see how I'm feeling.

Oh and I'd like to apologies for the story lacking so much detail, like the movie. I let my cousin barrow my King Arthur movie over the summer and she lost it. She also took my Four Brothers movie. Let's just be happy I didn't let her take cry-baby, I think I would have died. I haven't been in the mood for writing so I'm basically pulling this one out of my ass, ye been warned.

~Shelby

* * *

Climax

Ryann's pov:

Rolling away from the wall I open my eye feeling the dry sleepies crack. Looking around the room I see Tristan by the fire. I can't help the smile that sweeps across my face when I realize what he's doing. One by one he's going through my weaponry; sharpening, cleaning, just making sure everything was spick and span.

"Tristan." I reveal my awake ness to him. "I'm cold." I whine shivering for additional effect.

Slowly he raises from his seat, places the dagger on the cloth by his side, and moves to put another log on the fire. Rolling my eyes I call him.

"Tristan, the fire wont warm me nearly as much as you will." I make sure to jut out my bottom lip and look as innocent as possible.

"I'm not done." He answers gruffly inserting the log any ways.

"My weapons don't need taking care of, I check them over after every confrontation." Becoming annoyed with being ignored rather quickly I grab my shift and walk over to him. "Tristan will you stop? They're fine, alright? We need to rest, we still have a few hours before we need to ready." After a long pause I cross my arms over my chest and turn to leave. "You are being a stubborn ass." I inform him before shutting the door and making my way to the stables.

Mumbling on my merry little way I stop in front of Murtaugh, my trusted steed.

(RED LIGHT! Just wanted you to know the that Murtaugh sounds like MUR Tahh, kindda like bahh that being the sound a sheep makes, I know it's a little late into the story but I hate when you don't know how to pronounce names and stuff. Okay on with the story. GREEN LIGHT!)

"Hey boy. Yeah yeah I have your apple, but this time I brought a another one, Aha! Behold, a second apple! I'm not going hungry tonight." My joyful moment is shattered with a shocking snort. Turning, I lay my eyes on the stall next to ours and consider Shay's pleading eye.

"You like apples eh? What makes you think I'll give you my last one? Your damn riders the reason I'm stuck out in the cold. Shivering, could die you know." I ramble on the three steps over to the dapple gray beauty. "Oh alright. It's not like I can resist you." I hand the apple to her waiting snout. At least she has the decency to chew her food silently. Embarrassly (Not a word but lets pretend) I wonder if the stallions reflect their riders. Gods I hope people don't see me like Taugh, that horse has something seriously wrong with him.

Ruffling their manes and leaving a sweet kiss on their noses I head off, back to my waiting bed. Hoping Tristan isn't still tinkering around.

Reaching the bedroom I find it empty. Curious I turn to leave only to bump into my missing scout. Smiling sheepishly I pat his chest and move into our joined room. Feeling a tug on my sleeve I swivel around and feast my eyes on an enchanting thirst quenching apple.

"Peace offering…" He trails off a bit.

"Hmm?" I ask unable to move my eyes from the charming dowry. "For me?" I reach for it before he can answer. Taking the scrumptious fruit I pull Tristan to the bed. Sitting with his arm around my shoulders, leaning against the wall, I munch quite happily making a spectacle out of myself, easily proving my horse/rider theory. Horrified I offer a sizable piece to Tristan trying to cover my blush with my outlandish hair.

Hearing a soft chuckle I look from under my lashes to see him shake his head and push my hand back towards me. Leisurely this time I begin to finish my yummy dinner contently, relaxing to the soft stroke of Tristan's hand buried in my dark curls.

"Tristan?" I inquire after my dinner was long gone. Knowing he was listening with a trained ear I continued. "How'd you know I would need another apple?"

"I saw you give yours to the horses." Answering my unasked question he elaborates. "I was looking for you."

"What for?"

Rolling his eyes he looks at me. "You were angry with me. I thought I would fix it."

"I wasn't angry."

"No?"

"No, I was annoyed. There are far more productive things you could do with your time then something that has already been done. But I do understand. I've caught myself doing the same thing once or twice. Plus I get grumpy when I'm sleepy."

"Then lets get you back to bed."

"But I'm not tired any more." I pout looking through my lashes again. "Perhaps you could change that?" I smile and give a suggestive brow wiggle? Or is it waggle? Lets go with raise… A suggestive brow raise. Oooh give him a wink, he he he. Oh Hell, I can't believe I just winked at him, maybe it's not to late to call it a night. STOP THINKING YOU MORON!

"I think I can handle that."

(RED LIGHT! Sorry but I must leave room for giggles. Jasper, or shall I say Jackson Rathbone says that in Twilight. It makes my friends and me laugh a bit, and please don't stop reading. You should know by now that I'm ridiculous if you've read the other chapters. GREEN LIGHT!)

~INSERT HOT AND STEAMY, MAYBE A BIT RANCHY, SEX SCENE HERE~

(Sorry not writing it, it makes me feel dirty, perhaps as I write some more I'll grow a pair…)

* * *

Obviously I'm not very happy today. I'm sore, tired, and pissed off because there's no one to blame but myself. But hey, if I'm going to Hell I mind as well have some fun.

I squint my emerald eyes trying to forget the burning sensation the thick smoke causes as I regard the battleground. Our numbers are limited but we have home field advantage. Still, I cannot shake this awareness that this cursed day will not end as we hope.

Shaking away my devious thoughts I look upon my sisters; Guin to my far left Nessa between the two of us with Tullia to my right and Phil beside her.

If the Gods take me I can only be pleased with the path I have led them to. So far are we from the little girls that came together in fear of being overtaken. So different, so strong, so courageous. Yes, if the Gods take me I will not complain. I shall embrace my purpose., my end, my destruction.

Smiling slightly I look to Guin and nod. It feels nice to have someone else lead the charge. Cracking my neck and readying my bow I start to hum the perfect fighting song and wait for my order.

* * *

With all the Saxons from the fist attack killed I pull out my long knives and prep myself for the lengthy run. Gods I best not trip, goodbye little Annie hello Ryann, let your instincts take over. Okay to the pack I nod again. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

With the fray of battle surrounding me I meet my target head on, staying close to the other girls as agreed upon earlier, allowing the song to consume me, singing silently in my corrupted little mind;

_'Steve walks warily down the street, With the brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, With his bow ready to go Are you ready, Are you ready for this Are you hanging on the edge of your seat Out of the doorway the arrows rip To the sound of the beat'_

Ducking to my left I stand and bring my right arm down on the Saxon, knife going through the back of his neck. Dead. Jumping to my right this time I bring my knives up to block while slamming my left knee into the man's stomach. With him on the ground I stomp on his skull efficiently cracking it open. Dead. And another one replaces him. Jab, jump, smack, duck, jab, jab, slice. Dead. Feeling an unfamiliar being behind me I swing around slicing the unrepentant Saxon's throat. Dead.

Taking a quick inventory I see everyone doing well. Phil and Tullia teaming up as always. That ones dead. I watch horrified as Guin is brought down, before I can move I see Nessa come from behind and decapitate the bastard. I believe he too is dead. I turn and continue killing three more all the while singing away;

_'Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone Another one bites the dust '_

Catching a Saxon's eye I see him quiver a bit and try to make a run for it, and I can't help but saying out loud, "_Hey, I'm gonna get you too."_ Dead. '_And another one bites the dust.'_ Pause in singing, wow I'm a disgrace. Queue back the music.

_'How do you think I'm going to get along, Without you, when you're gone You took me for everything that I had, And kicked me out on my own Are you happy, are you satisfied How long can you stand the heat Out of the doorway the arrows rip To the sound of the beat'_

Suddenly I can't breath, can't hear, I drop to my knees. I don't even notice the girls screaming for me. My vision becomes blurry. Through my mind I feel images pass. I 'see' Guin saved by crossed swards. Swards. Twin swards, curly hair, vulnerable eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit. "SHIT!" I can't keep my hysteric shrieks to myself. The swards fall. Coming to I see three of the original four with their backs to me fighting off any that appose them. Guin's missing. Shit. Shaking my head I slowly rise on wobbly feet and whisper "Lancelot…"

Nessa whips around and our eyes lock. Grabbing my sward, knives long lost, I stab a man coming straight for her through the head. "Pay attention." I snap. "We need to find Guin and Lancelot, he'll die saving our Queen." Softer I mummer to Nessa so only she can hear, "Nessa, he needs you." All the while killing anyone that dares come to close.

"I don't know where he is."

I can hear the tremble in her voice. "It's fine. Guin hasn't gone to far, I can still feel her presence."

"How the fuck can you be so calm?! He's your brother! He's going to die!"

Without thinking I let my fist fly. "He's not going to die!" I wince when I hear the deafening crack. "Nessa, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… Fuck let me fix it."

"No." She dodges an attack and Phil slays the Saxon. "You're right, we need to find them." Without looking back she takes off running in the direction the pull was tugging me. Now she feels it, I try to refrain from rolling my eyes. There are more pressing matters. Together the four of us run stabbing, slicing, jabbing, killing anyone that stands in out way. I swear I can hear Phil and Tullia singing together;

_'Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust'_ With each victim they eliminate.

Halfway there I feel another 'vision' coming on. I fight to stay on my feet and moving. No time to stop. You stop Ryann they'll stop, keep going… But I don't see anything I recognize. What the Hell? Just an ugly blond man… SREEEECH! The shrill sound knocks me out of my stupor, I look to the sky and my heart stops. "Tristan…" I choke on the whisper.

Unfortunately we can't move any more, coming across a plethora of Saxons. Killing them as quickly as we can Nessa shouts over the blood cries. "Ryann! Go! Tristan's the other way!"

Tears streaming down my cheek I shake my head beheading another one, "But Lance…"

"I'll get him Ryann." I can hear the promise in her voice, the conviction.

"He's my brother…" I mumble already trusting her and looking to my left finding the dense scout.

"I'll get him." With my pause she screams, "GO!"

Whispering my thanks I turn and bolt in the opposite direction of my sisters and brother. Oh Tristan I'll kill you if anything happens to them.

Ignoring my pain I wipe the blood from my head and call for Murtaugh. Making my way to Tristan I execute an on coming Saxon. When I hear a defiant nay I twist and watch proudly as Taugh stamps two worriors dead. Again my song comes to mind;

_'There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him You can cheat him You can treat him bad and leave him When he's down '_

With a bitter smile in place I leap on Taugh's back and gallop away. Sward drawn I decapitate all I can manage. When close enough I see Tristan on the ground limping away. I never thought I'd see him so hurt. Grabbing my bow I take aim and let loose my arrow, efficiently taking the attention off my wounded knight. Finally reaching my quest I dismount and redraw my sward. Murtaugh guarding Tristan.

At the ready I hear Tristan's disapproving voice, "Ryann." With just a name he says so much. Ignoring him I launch myself into the fight. Eyes never leaving his cold blues I parry and dodge, sward never being my weapon of choice.

"Ryann." He mutters shoving Murtaugh out of the way and taking my place quickly falling again. And the Saxon laughs.

"Gunna let your whore fight your battles boy?" He taunts.

Tristan's eyes flash as he moves to stand again. "I swear on all things Holy if you get in my way again Tristan, I will kill you." I seethe with anger. Circling the monstrosity of a man.

The battle rages on. I can see this Saxon's playing with me. He could have easily disarmed me by now. Of course as soon as I think it he does. Oh well.

"A shame, you're worse than he is."

"Ahh what can I say, swards have never been my forte." I shrug faining disinterest never leaving eye contact still circling each other.

"You don't say…"

"I do." I nod just to annoy him. I smile to myself when I notice his eyes narrowing.

"Ryann." Tristan calls, trying to be stern but a choking cough breaks up my name. Oh hold on.

"Shall we get this over with? I'd hate for your boy to suffer." The ugly blond man asks pleasantly.

"I suppose." I agree sidestepping his lunge. Removing my sais from my thigh holster I bend low waiting for the opportune moment.

"What is this?" He laughs at my expense.

Gripping my sais I spring forward deflecting his advances. Cutting his wrist I bring the butt end of my sai across his face. He punches me with his other hand sending me down hard. I jump to my feet laughing gleefully I lick my bloody lips and call him back with a wave of my hand all the while singing in my head;

_'But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the arrows rip Repeating the sound of the beat'_

"Surly you can do better than that?" I taunt. "I thought you were the leader of these pathetic warriors? And I use that term loosely." I leave a lone mark on his face, "Now you look like your son." I smile smugly at him jumping back. Unfortunately sais aren't defensive weapons. With cut up knuckles I do all I can to keep a strong enough hold on them, the sticky blood not helping so much. Breathing deeply battle waging, I hardly noticed Arthur making his way over.

"Ryann?" He silently asks me to step aside. Nodding I back out of the fight, never letting the blond giant of a man out of my sight. "Get him out of here." He orders.

"Gladly" I mumble falling to my knees next to the damn scout. I shove Murtaugh out of the way to get him to stop licking the blood off Tristan. "Thanks boy, you think you can carry us?"

"Ryann…" I can barely hear him now.

"Don't. We need to stop the blood flow, then I'm taking you inside."

"Ryann." He clears in throat, "You're bleeding…"

"I'm fine."

"Your not."

"Will you shut up Tristan? Alright? I have more important things to worry about then an insignificant scratch." Ripping a piece of cloth from my Woad clothing I tie it, tightening it when I see him about to argue, proficiently stopping his outburst.

Looking from his pale face to Arthur over my shoulder I see the fight winding down. I wince when I see Arthur fall to his knees. I grab one of Tristan's daggers about to 'aim for the middle,' only to stop when I see Arthur stab him in the thigh. Looming over the Saxon leader the draws Excalibur high and brings it down. Dead. Seeing that Arthur is fine, if not a little bloody, I call him over to help me hoist Tristan in the saddle, minding my shoulder that has apparently been shot sliced and stabbed. How lovely. With a helpful boost I settle in behind the frail scout.

"Send the wounded to me." With that said I led the party towards the fort, whispering sweet nothings the whole way. Finally getting there I hopped off Murtaugh's back and used all my strength to carefully bring Tristan to his feet without injuring him any further. As soon as his feet hit the ground I hear running. I see Fulcinia making her way to me. She looks wild, eyes panicked, her hair undomesticated.

"Ryann. Is he…"

"No. He's alive, but I need you to help me. I can't bring him to the his room alone." Nodding hurriedly she rushes over, she takes his other arm and throws it over her shoulder.

Finally reaching the room I stop my curses. Laying him on the bed I tell her what to do. "Boil the water, get towels, and rip long pieces of cloth for me."

Putting the water over the fire she tells me, "Dagonet showed me how, I have some cloth ready in another room… would you like me to-

"Go." I cut her off slowly peeling the bloody clothing off our patient. Rushing to my medical bag in the corner I take out my needles and herbs.

"Ryann…" I turn my panicky eyes to his golden ones wincing slightly at the pain I see. "Everything's fine" He breaks off coughing, "It's just…"deep breathing, "a flesh wound…" (he he he) "You need to… your shoulder…Fulcinina…"

Trembling considerably I take his hand in mine. "I wont allow anyone to look at my shoulder until I get you patched up. Now let me work." Kissing his hand I move back to the herbs and place them all in separate bowls, I mix and grind them accordingly making a sickening paste. Moving back to his bed side I place the herbs I need on the floor.

I take the water off the fire and put some extra cloth in. Squeezing out the additional water I tenderly clean the blood off his body looking for the gashes, and which should be dressed first. Meeting his eyes I brush his hair out of the way "This will hurt." I warn him. "Bite this." I place a leather strap in his mouth. With a nod confirming his readiness I gently place the burning paste on his butchered skin.

Just then Fulcinia bursts through the door panting. "Here." She thrusts the bandages at me heaving in as much air as possible. "The others are making their way over now."

"Go."

"What?"

Looking in her eyes I smile softly, "It would kill me not knowing were Tristan was. Go find Dag, but come back. There were many injured in the quarrel." Blushing a bit she thanks me and heads to the courtyard.

Turning back to Tristan I begin the tedious work of stitching and binding his wounds. Wrapping up the final dressing I stand and make a tea for him. The bastard as yet to pass out and it's slowly pissing me off. "Drink this." I hand him the tea. "It'll make you feel better." The bastard just stares at me from heavy lidded eyes. "Tristan, drink it." I put my hands on my hip and tap my foot impatiently.

"Your shoulder…" He mumbles.

"I promise after you drink your tea I'll have someone look at it." I fight to refrain from rolling my eyes. With my left hand, my shoulder making my right arm basically unusable, I lift the cup to his lips. One sip and he was out. I smile smugly as our door bursts open.

My smile falls when I look upon our guests. "Lancelot what-

"You need to fix her. She was shot. I.. I didn't see…" He trails off unable to speak through his sobs.

"Let's bring her to your room." I stand grabbing my things and wipe my own tears from my face. All the while one thought running across my mind; 'What have I done?'

* * *

I tried to make it long for the lack of updates. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I guess there's nothing left to say, OH! The song, for that one person that doesn't know, is another one bites the dust by Queen. I've had a bit of writers block and I was listening to my I-pod, as soon as that song came on I was hit with inspiration. I know it's silly to put it on the chapter but it was making me giggle a bit so I couldn't help myself.

~Shelby


	13. SORRY EVERYONE

I am rereading the story, and I plan on editing what mistakes I find. I'm hoping that after rereading the story I will be able to finish it. I don't want to be one of those people that just give up. As long as there is one person out there that want to read this piece, I will finish it, I just don't know when. School's a poo, but I got this. Thank you for waiting.

Shelby.


	14. Breathe

Slowly I take a deep breath of air, falling to the floor in a far away corner. I try desperately to keep my hysteria at bay. Freaking out and causing a scene wont help Nessa. She'll wake when she's rested, she'll be in perfect health soon enough. Lancelot's pacing disrupts my musing, looking up I'm unable to stand his distraught, helpless eyes searching for answers. Gradually I rise to my quaking feet in a hunt for an escape.

Making my way down the hall I find myself at my shared room with Tristan. It's been hours since I last saw him, abandoning him to suffer over Nessa's limp form-thoughtless, he could have taken a turn for the worse and no one would have been the wiser.

Before I'm able to reprimand myself fully for my slip of the mind I'm saved from my thoughts by a weary voice , "I have been watching over him for you." Choking down my startled gasp I turn to see Fulcinia creeping towards me. "I new you were troubled over Nessa… I thought it would please you…"

"Yes of course. Thank you Fulcinia, you have helped me a great deal the past months. I owe… I already owed you so much, I don't know how I could possibly repay you." I try desperately to keep my voice from cracking.

"Think nothing of it. It is what friends do… at least that is what I have been informed" An adorable little frown marred her pale flesh.

"Yes Fulcinia, that is what friends do. I can't believe I have not thought of his well being throughout our separation."

"He understands you were needed else where. Don't fret dear... Though, he did seem rather crossed that you slipped him a bit of sleeping herbs." She smiles sweetly at me before winking and leaving.

A choked laugh escapes my throat. "It was the only way to get him to sleep." Staggering to Tristan's bedside, I collapse. I grab his hand, and hold on for dear life. Tristan's weak pulse is the only thing keeping me going at this point.

"Ryann" A deep voice shocked me out of my inner turmoil. Looking up I see Dagonet with his healing supplies. Knowing there's no point in delaying any longer, I slowly peal my shirt off. It's not like Dag hasn't seen a shirtless girl before, besides, it will get infected if not treated soon. I already waited far too long anyways.

Dagonet stands when my shoulder is clean and properly taken care of, and helps me dress. Before he leaves he rubs my back and assures me that there was nothing else I could have done. Sadly, that truth of that statement hardly makes me feel any better.

Turing to face the bed, I see that Tristan has been watching me, for how long, I have no clue. Progressively I make my way to him, sniffing all the way. "Oh, Tristan." He carefully hold his arm out to me, and I climb into bed with him. Making sure not to mess with either of our wounds, I snuggle into him. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" When he shook his head, I relax slightly. "It's terrible, Tristan. Nessa's hurt, and there's nothing I can do. At least you're awake. You're not going to…" Seeing his eyes closed and his chest rising evenly, I leave it alone. "Sleep my Tristan."


	15. Strength

I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I'm such an ass. You have no idea how long I've been trying to finish the story, but I've obviously been having trouble. Thank you for your reviews, without them, I would have given up by now. But I'm determined now. I'm posting two today, because they're both pretty short. Thank you again for holding in there. 3

BANG!

With a jolt, I wake up. Ignoring the pain in my arm, I roll off the bed and onto my feet. Breathing heavily, the only thing I hear is my heart pounding in my ears. When I look to the door, I see what woke me. Shadowed in the doorway, Lancelot stands with his hand still on the door. "Lancelot! You gave me a fright." Clutching my racing heart I eye my brother. "What's gotten into you? Lets go into the hallway before you wake Tristan."

"Is that all you care about?" He practically growls. "Your precious Tristan? Nessa's laying in my bed, dying, and all you can think of is that blasted man."

"Lancelot, you need to calm down."

"No! I want you to fix her. You need to make her better. Fuck the scout." He grabs my hand and pulls me toward his room.

"You don't mean that-

"The hell I don't. All you ever do is fuss over him. What about Nessa? Hmm? Where were you when she was getting shot? I bet I could guess."

"Stop it."

"No, you're coming with me, and you're going to wake her up."

"Lancelot, stop. Please."

"You're going to use you magic and heal her."

"Don't you think I would have if I could?" Finally I tug my arm free. "If I had some kind of magical ability, she wouldn't be fighting for her life right now. I know it's my fault, I do, but there's nothing else I can do. I can't… I can't go in there knowing that I did this to her, and that there's nothing I can do to help her. There's nothing I can do." I whisper the last part to myself.

"So what? You're just going to lie in bed with _him_ while she dies?"

"She's not going to die, she's stronger than that. She's going to make it, and smack you for being an ass." Phil pushed Lancelot out of the way, and takes my hand. "You can't blame your sister for what happened. Nessa's the one that told her to go to Tristan when she was going after _you_."

"It doesn't matter. None of this is going to change anything. Nessa's still fighting for her life, and it is my fault Phil. I should have been there."

"That's bullshi-

"It doesn't matter what you think, she's still in there, and someone needs to check her wrappings." Squaring my sore shoulders and taking a deep breath I march into her room, and close the door on everyone else.

Hesitantly, I go over to the bed and take in her pale complexion. She's sweating. That's hardly a good sign. We'll need to break her fever for her to stand a chance. I start with her shoulder and back. Methodically cleaning and rewrapping her wounds as I go. After a while she's sanitary at the very least. Now we'll need to work on her fever.

I stand and stretch as I crack my back. Gradually I go to open the door for Dag to come in. "We need to break her fever." He nods and shoos me out.

"Go check on Tristan, and try to relax. We don't need to catching a cold on top of your injuries."

Nodding I mutely leave to check on Tristan. I wash him, and rewrap his bandages as well as mine while he sleeps. Not knowing what else to do I just stand there and stare at him. I don't know how long I stand there before I feel a hand on my good shoulder. Turing around I see Tullia staring me down. Without a word she reaches for my hand and leads me away from it all. I follow her obediently.

We ignore the looks and whispers we get as we walk through town, and still we go on. I'm not sure for how long we walked. All I knew was that we were at a stream, and Guin and Phil were waiting for us.

We all undress and shivering we slink into the stream. I'll have to rebind my mutilations, but it's worth it. Together the four of us bathe, and draw our strength from each other.


End file.
